1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining equipment, and more particularly to a riveting press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, with the development of technology, machining equipments instead of human operators complete manufacturing of various products. Wherein a riveting press used as one of the machining equipments has a wide using scope, such as electrical devices, automotive fittings, hardware tools, equipments and so on, to make components thereof form the rivet connection.
The prior riveting press commonly includes a base, a body frame positioned on the base, a riveting and pressing cylinder mounted on the body frame, and a pressing mechanism disposed between the base and the body frame and having a plurality of riveting and pressing punches. During the working process of the riveting press, the riveting and pressing cylinder drives the pressing mechanism to move up and down so that the riveting and pressing punches can be aligned to workpieces placed on the base for riveting and pressing. The pressing mechanism is an integral whole and the riveting and pressing punches designed for one specific workpiece are fixedly connected to it. Because this prior riveting press is only adapted to rivet and press one workpiece having a specific size, the use of this prior riveting press is single. Moreover, during the course of using this prior riveting press, the riveting and pressing punch is easily damaged or deformed due to frequent friction between it and the workpiece thereby reducing the machining precision. Therefore, when the structure or the size of the workpiece is slightly modified, the riveting press must be replaced as a new riveting press with a new riveting and pressing punch corresponding to the modified workpiece. And if the damaged riveting and pressing punch has affected the machining precision, the whole riveting press also needs to be replaced as a new riveting press, thus this can result in a serious waste of resources.